Tamaki against the supernatural
by mashfan4life
Summary: Ever wonder why Tamaki dislikes black magic?


a/n: Hey everyone! This is a short story that I wrote as prep. for a writting exam I had. It was originally written in french cause the exam I had was for my french class. I figured that since I finally decided to post the french version, I might as well translate it and post it in english too. Enjoy!

Oh, and, you'll notice that Haruhi isn't in this because it takes place before they knew her.

**Disclaimer: Do not own ouran!**

There was nothing about that bright, sunny morning that could have foretold what was about to happen to me.

Well, maybe I should have noticed that it was indeed Friday the 13th. And, perhaps the black cat that crossed my path on the way to school could have been another warning. And it isn't entirely impossible that, upon breaking my pocket mirror, I should have run home and locked myself up in the safety of my bedroom.

Maybe I should have noticed all these signs, but being the confident and perhaps slightly arrogant person that I am, the thought of being scared never even crossed my mind.

oOoOo

My day started out normally. I went to my class, I ate lunch and went to the host club. There were no irregularities as I hosted the lovely princesses, it was after that, that things started to get weird.

It was time to start our weekly meeting. The twins ran out of the room saying that they would be back soon with the costumes they had prepared. Kyouya also left in his usual calm and cool way, saying that he had something vague to do and that he would also be back soon. Hani and Mori also had to leave for a short time, as Hani had apparently forgotten his bag at the Kendo Club.

And so, I found myself alone.

Not knowing what to do with myself, I sighed and slumped down onto the nearest couch. I was sitting there, staring at the dust when I suddenly felt the need to turn around. I looked around the room, not really knowing what I was looking for. Nothing seemed out of place.

I sighed again and that's when I first heard it, a soft melody coming from the back of the room. It was a beautiful melody, reminding me of the time I used to spend with my mother.

I got up and walked towards the curtain shielding my piano from sight, to see who was playing so well. The music stopped as soon as I was behind the curtain. There was nobody there.

I stood there confused for a moment before deciding that whoever had been playing must have been intimidated by knowing that someone as marvelous as me had been listening. The person must have hidden themself when they heard me come near.

I shrugged and sat at the piano. I started to play but the notes sounded muffled. I went to check what the problem was and found a music score caught between the strings.

I took the music sheets and returned to the piano bench. I placed my fingers on the keys and started to play from the music I had found. It was the piece I had heard before.

I lost myself in the music, which might explain why I didn't immediately notice that a violin had started to play with me. I finished the piece before getting up to go search for the violinist.

When I got to the room from which I had heard the music, it was empty. I wasn't as surprised this time. The only thing I found in the room was a violin lying on another score.

I furrowed my eyebrows before saying: "If you want to play with me, the king of this envied and prestigious club, you only had to say so…"

I waited but there was no reply. I then added : "Don't be shy because of my magnificence!"

There was no movement whatsoever. I picked up the violin and the music and walked back to the piano. I set them down next to me before I started to play again. If this person wanted to play with me, they would have no other choice than to show themselves. I closed my eyes and let my fingers dance on the keyboard.

Soon enough, the violin started to play next to me. I hadn't heard any footsteps but I figured that the person must have come up gently.

I finished the piece once more and turned around to finally see the mysterious musician.

There was nobody there, I was alone.

The bow of the violin seemed to be holding itself up on the strings of it's own will before falling to the ground when the last note stopped ringing. I sat there incredulous in front of what I had seen or, at least, what I thought I had seen.

"We're back!" shouted the twins as the flung the doors open.

I jumped up so quickly that I hit my head on the ceiling. The other club members filed in after the twins, taking a seat next to them on the couch. I eyed them suspiciously as I neared them, especially the mischievous twins who could have easily orchestrated what I had just witnessed.

Nobody seemed very suspect.

I resignedly sat on the couch, quieter than usual perhaps, thinking about the mirror I had broken earlier that day.

oOoOo

I suppose that bad luck can't exactly be blamed for what happened to me but there was undeniably something mysterious about it all.

I had never been particularly superstitious before, thinking that I was much too great to fall prey to the trials brought on by the appearance of a simple black cat.

This event, or rather the evil laughter coming from the black door in the back of the room that I had heard as I left that night, changed all that completely. That day was the day that that marked the beginning of my aversion to all things pertaining to black magic…

**a/n:** For those that are wondering, the thing the scared Tamaki about this event is that he sees supernatural forces at work.

Other than that, I will simply mention that I can transeate your stories to french if you would like, but I should mention that I am not quite as fluent in french as I am in english. I say that, but I supose that I am much more fluent than many people because I do go to a french school. Anyways, like I saidif anybody wants their text translated, let me know.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
